


Puptastic!

by colorfulfae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dog Shelter, F/M, First work on ao3, Fluff, I know nothing about dog shelters if you couldn't tell, Jisung is magical, Non-Idol AU, Originally Posted on Tumblr, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulfae/pseuds/colorfulfae
Summary: You didn't go out to find a dog shelter, but that's what happened on your walk. You ended up finding many cute dogs, and a cute boy to go with them! Wait...he isn't magical, right?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Puptastic!

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on AO3, I hope you like it!

Puptastic was a very cute name for a dog shelter. It was a cute name for a cute building, housing cute dogs, with a cute volunteer boy to care for the cute dogs. You had stumbled upon it one day when you were out for a walk, but hadn’t actually gone inside until now. You were nervous as you stepped through the door (especially because of the cute boy behind the counter), so you walked quickly, though you weren’t quite sure why you had walked in to begin with.

“Hi!” The boy behind the counter was very enthusiastic. “I’m Jisung. Welcome to Puptastic!” You smiled at him. “Hello. I’m Y/N.” He looked confused. “You’re...Your Name?” Wasn’t this supposed to be a fanfiction?? You supposed not. “Uh, sorry? You must’ve misheard. I’m _Y/N_.” He still looked confused, but went along with it.

“Um...should I call you Jisung then? Since it’s my name?”

“What? No! You should call me Y/N!” He sighed, you sighed, you both shrugged, and you moved on from the subject of your name.

“This is a dog shelter, yes? What kind of dogs do you have?” He shrugged. He shrugged? Did he not know?

“I’m only a volunteer, so I don’t actually know. I do know we have a few golden retrievers, a couple German Shepherds, a single Maltese terrier (which I only remember because it’s so cute), and lots of others whose breeds I don’t remember or didn’t learn. Would you like to come see them?” You nodded. You followed him down the hallway, through _three_ sets of doors, and into a large playroom. As soon as he walked in, four different dogs jumped on him. You didn’t know how he stayed standing. Most likely, it was because he was used to dogs jumping on him constantly.

“Felix! Cupcake! Berlin! _Lenuardo_! I told you yesterday, I told you the day before that, and I told you this morning: No jumping on me!” The dogs whined sadly, but surprisingly enough they listened to him and got off. Jisung turned to you and said, “I’ve been trying to train them. They listen to me when I tell them no, but remembering what I tell them? Not their strong suit.” You laughed.

“I can tell! Which one is which?” He sighed.

“It’s hard to tell them apart sometimes, but,” he pointed at one rolling on the ground with its tongue hanging out of its mouth. “That one’s Felix! He’s really goofy. He’s also one of the golden retrievers I mentioned earlier. I can tell him apart because of the way he acts: his tongue is usually hanging out of his mouth, and he absolutely _adores_ eating fresh grass. We keep it in stock specifically so that he can eat it. I know it doesn’t sound right, but rather than getting sick when he eats it, he gets sick when he doesn’t.”

“Fresh...grass?” That was definitely not the dog for you. For multiple reasons.

“Yes...moving on! Cupcake,” he pointed to a spotted one, “Is named so for obvious reasons.” You giggled. “You mean because she’s spotted?” He pouted. His pout was adorable! You smiled to yourself, almost unable to contain your delight.

“...so sweet!” He finished. Oops. You had been so focused on how cute he looked pouting, you had forgotten to pay attention when he started talking again. To be fair, you didn’t see how _anyone_ could pay attention when faced when someone who looked like Jisung.

“...name? Y/N! Please pay attention to me and the dogs...they’ve been begging for your attention for almost five minutes straight now. I’m surprised they haven’t given up yet; they must really like you!”

“Ah, I’m so sorry! I was focusing on how cute-” You stopped. You couldn’t tell Jisung you thought he was cute! And you definitely couldn’t tell him you had been focused on how cute his pout was. “I was focusing on how cute the dogs were?” He raised an eyebrow. Crap. He was very attractive now, not just cute.

“You were focusing on the dogs’ cuteness...by ignoring them?” Oh. He was right. That really didn’t make much sense…

“Um...yes?” He shook his head at you, but then gave you a grin so bright it could rival the sun itself. No, scratch that. Jisung’s grin was far brighter than the sun. If the sun could see his smile, it would wish to shine half as brightly. If the sun could see him grin, it would be so jealous of the intensity it would turn green with envy. If the sun saw his brightness, it would wish he was in the sky instead of it just so everyone would see him.

“Anyway, as I was saying, Cupcake wasn’t named so because she’s spotted, but because she’s so sweet. She’s the main one I have to give attention to, even though she doesn’t ask for it. If she doesn’t get enough attention, she doesn’t make it obvious but she gets really sad and won’t eat as much as she needs to, so we all worry about her.”

“Aww, she sounds like a very sweet dog.” Too bad you weren’t one for giving excessive attention. “Hey Jisung, I’ve kinda been wondering for a while, but what kind of a name is Lenwardo?”

“Lenuardo. You spelled it wrong.” _How did he know how you spelled it?_ “Because I’m magical.” _Can he read minds?!_ “Of course not, don’t be ridiculous. Anyway, Lenuardo is a mix of Leonard and Eduardo. I named him that because I thought it would be funny, especially since neither of those are normal names for dogs.” He was right, but you had once met an old lady with some sort of poodle she had named Krochinda. Talk about a crazy name.

“And what about Berlin?” He had had three large dogs and one small dog jump on him. You assumed Felix, Berlin, and Cupcake to be the large ones, with Lenuardo being the small one. It wouldn’t hurt to ask though.

“You mean, why is he named so? It’s another joke. He’s really tiny.” Apparently, you were wrong. “He’s the Maltese Terrier I was telling you about. C’mere, Berlin!” Jisung was telling the truth. Berlin was less than a foot tall. He was also absolutely adorable, and you loved him as soon as you saw him. He was pure white, and his fur looked so soft! You couldn’t help but want to pet him.

“Can I...can I please hold him?” Before Jisung had nodded yes, you were already reaching for the dog. “ _Oh,”_ You breathed out. “He’s so _soft_!” Jisung smiled gently. “Yeah, I don’t know why he hasn’t been adopted yet. He’s been here for almost a year and a half now, and everyone who sees him loves him. In the end though, they always choose a different dog. He’s always either too small, or they have kids (he’s too fragile to be around kids, they would hurt him), or they want a more energetic dog that will keep up with them on runs...the list goes on. I’m sure you understand though. I feel bad for him. I’d adopt him myself, but I’ve already adopted three and I just can’t afford another...” He sighed. You wanted to give him a hug, as he looked like he needed it, so you started to reach for him.

“Well, moving on again! Have any of these wonderful sweethearts caught your interest yet?” You snatched your arms back and felt your cheeks burn.

“Um, yeah! I-” Wait. If you chose a dog right now, you wouldn’t be able to see Jisung again. That could not happen. You didn’t know if you could survive knowing you had cut off an opportunity to spend more time with the sweetest boy alive.

“You?” Jisung questioned. He had moved to sitting on the floor, and had Berlin, Cupcake, and two other dogs you didn’t know surrounding him.

“Yeah, I, uh, I thought I did a second ago, but now I’m not so sure. Maybe if I slept on it I would be able to decide? I’ll come back tomorrow to tell you my decision?”

“That sounds great! I’ll walk you back out!” He looked at you with a big goofy grin on his face. You wanted him to be smiling because of you, but you knew he was smiling because of Berlin who was currently busying himself by licking Jisung’s face. The lucky dog was also sitting in his lap, and even though you knew it was ridiculous to be feeling so about someone you had only met two hours ago, he looked so cute you almost wanted to kiss him.

“No, no, you don’t have to walk me out! I wouldn’t want the dogs to be sad because you left them. I’ll find my way, but thank you!”

“Ok. I’ll see you tomorrow!

“See you tomorrow!”

As soon as you walked out the door, Jisung buried his face in his hands. How were you so effortlessly pretty? And you seemed so put-together too, while he was just...rambling. He rambled so much while you were there!

“Berlin, did I mess up terribly?” He asked the small dog. Berlin yipped happily and licked his face. Jisung sighed and continued petting him. Tomorrow, he would make a good impression. Tomorrow. You were returning tomorrow! He buried his face in Berlin’s fur and screamed internally.

The next morning, you did indeed return to Puptastic. How could you not? Over the night, you had made a decision about which dog you wanted. You had decided quickly that Felix and Cupcake were not the right dogs for you, and you didn’t want a dog Jisung hadn’t introduced to you. That left Lenuardo and Berlin. In the end, you decided on Berlin. You did some research about Maltese Terriers before you had left for Puptastic, and they were adorable, not too much work, and just the kind of companion you had been looking for. Of the animal sort, that is. You wouldn’t mind a human companion...especially one that looked and acted like Jisung…

“Y/N! Welcome back!” You were pulled out of your thoughts by an eager Jisung. You thought he had looked good yesterday, but today…

“Good morning, Jisung.” If you said more than that, you were in danger of asking if you could pet his hair. Somehow, he had styled it so it looked even softer and fluffier than Berlin’s fur. You reached your hand out – just a small amount! – whether to shake his hand or touch his hair, you didn’t know. But Jisung had caught a ride on your train of thought.

“Do you like my hair? I’m really proud of how fluffy it is. Touch it and see!” His invitation was tempting. You accepted. You started with poking it, then you smoothed it down and watched it bounce back. You ended up stroking his hair with both hands, threading your fingers through it, and just running your fingers through it again and again. It was even fluffier than you had hoped when you saw it. You were so caught up, you didn’t notice Jisung staring at you with a smile on his face, clearly having as much fun watching your face as you were having messing with his hair.

“You enjoying yourself?” You blushed but nodded anyway, your fingers not stopping in their motions.

“One other thing, did you make your decision yet?”

“I mostly made my decision yesterday, but I wanted to see you again,” You replied thoughtlessly. Your hands stopped moving. Oh no, you said that out loud! You told him the truth! Stupid Y/N, why did you do that?!

“Oh cool, I wanted to see you too. Which dog did you want?”

“Berlin caught my attention, and I love him already.” He wanted to see you too? Had you endeared him somehow yesterday? As you questioned yourself, you again followed him down the hallway, through the three doors, and into the large playroom with all the dogs. Just like yesterday, he was jumped on by Felix, Cupcake, Berlin, and Lenuardo. But unlike yesterday, he gently petted them all and picked Berlin up.

“Here’s your new dog! Do you want to play with the dogs more or go do the paperwork right now so you can take him home?”

“I’ll do the paperwork now.” Jisung handed you the dog, and you returned to the front desk. After filling out paperwork and paying the money necessary, you tried to think of the best way to see Jisung again without being too obvious.

“Would you mind giving me your number? I...want to make sure Berlin is being treated well and getting all the necessary nutrition! Not that I think you’d do a bad job of keeping him healthy, I’m sure you wouldn’t. But just in case?”

“Sure, Jisung. Do you have a pen and paper?”

“Nope! All our pens mysteriously went missing as soon as you finished the paperwork. Same with any loose paper. We do have a convenient sharpie lying here though!” You laughed. Could he be any more obvious?

“Write your number on my arm! It’s the best way to make sure I won’t lose it.” Apparently not. You did as he told you.

“Call me tomorrow or text me after I leave, ok? I want to keep in touch with you.” You smiled at him, and he smiled back.

“Ok, Y/N. I’ll talk to you soon!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos would be much appreciated! I wrote this a while ago, tell me if you spot any mistakes :)  
> Originally posted on my [tumblr](https://hanniesunshine.tumblr.com/post/182390565426/puptastic)


End file.
